


Hugh/Jared

by nebulein



Series: Pornmemory drabbles [1]
Category: House M.D. RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Hugh Laurie is oblivious, Jared is a drama queen, Jensen is a good friend, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4087621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulein/pseuds/nebulein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared meets Hugh Laurie. Well, almost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hugh/Jared

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: this is purely fictional, any resemblance to living persons is, ahem, purely coincidental. please don't sue.
> 
> Background: We exchanged Christmas gifts yesterday evening and the best thing I got? A PORNMEMORY! \o/ Well, it's more a fandom memory with all my favorite characters. And the best thing? You can ship! So if you unveil Jared and Jensen, you get to keep them. *giggles* There are all kinds of extra rules, it's really awesome. So we played that and then we decided that hey, actually this would make a really great inspiration for fics. So we quickly changed the rules to allow for a drabble challenge. Each one of us had to turn around two cards and write a short, porny drabble with the characters.

"Hey look!" Jared tugs on Jensen's sleeve, indicating someone on the other end of the room. "It's that guy from TV!"

Jensen can barely refrain from rolling his eyes. Everyone's from TV, they're at a freaking network premiere. "Who?"

"Hugh Laurie" Jared says, smitten.

"What, House?" Jensen asks, craning his neck.

"Oh God, Jen, what am I gonna say?"

"Why do you want to talk to him?"

"Fuck, I'm gonna come in my pants if he talks in that voice. He's so sexy, even without his cane. He's coming over!!"

"What?!"

-

"Um, excuse me, Mr. House? My friend here fainted."


End file.
